Tender Formalities
by Rhian1975
Summary: Summer garden parties, aren't they fun.


Tender Formalities

Summer, a time of year for letting go, loving and enjoying the long days; ending it with a glass of wine or two whilst catching the last few rays of sunshine, especially after a long hard day at work. Of course, that's what those with nine to five jobs often did; it was something Serena rarely had time to do, it was a lucky occurrence even on a weekend as she always found herself busy doing other 'important' things – sometimes she just forgot how to indulge herself without including work.

However, recently Serena Campbell had found herself on the receiving end to an invite to a summer cocktail party; a near neighbour had just won the lottery and had decided to throw a lavish party. Serena personally despised the invitees, after they had once tried to set her on a date with a 'family friend' – which ended in disaster; he ended up drunk and vomited on her before the night had begun. She brushed it off, and stated to them that they would not have worked, but then came the second invite; which she politely declined making up an elaborate story.

This is why she did not want to attend, not deep down; she did not want to be part of the small talk or the gloating, but it was a free night out. Expensive alcohol she did not have to pay for, food on hand and she had no need to worry about taxis home. The thing she had to worry about was the plus one invite; she had lied and told them she had a partner; yet they had never seen him, or heard of any bed activity going on in the Campbell household.

She knew this was them wanting to meet her flame, and she knew they'd have some bachelors lined up and waiting. Serena wanted to prove them wrong, she was not sure how she did it; but she managed to persuade friend and colleague Ric Griffin to attend as her date. Naturally, he would do anything to keep Serena happy and onside, their friendship had its vicissitudes but ultimately they held a lot of respect and care for each other – deep down.

Tonight, she was to pretend she had a charming boyfriend who made her happy; of course he was the only suitable choice for a fake date, the other men that she knew in her life where either too young, too married or just not at her standards. Ric just seemed to fit the puzzle and she knew she could trust him in this role.

Hearing her doorbell ring, Serena huffed as she noted Ric was early and this irritated her; it was so typical of him to do this, but on this occasion, she just wished he had not. Sometimes he could just get to her without even intending to.

"I told you to make an effort" Serena huffed as she opened the door, wrapped in a long silk dressing gown, she had not long come out of the shower; she felt the need to freshen up after the long shift at work, mixed with the rising temperatures of the day.

"It's still high end of twenty degrees out there; I was not going out _all_ black tie"

"You're… you should be… Ric you wear those shirts to work" Serena rolled her eyes, she was to say something regarding him being used to the high temperatures but she gave up on doing so.

"They keep me cool, if I knew I was going to disappoint..."

"Oh Ric, I didn't mean…"

"It's _fine_" Ric grunted they had already fallen into a familiar trend and at this point neither wanted to back down and say sorry.

"Feel free to make yourself a drink and sit in the living room. I won't be long" Serena decided to cut the small talk and make a quick exit, she held enough insecurities about her appearance as it was; she really didn't need to get into a long winded argument with Ric right this moment.

With Serena disappearing off upstairs, Ric found himself left to his own devices; he had only been to Serena's house once before and that was very early on in their friendship when she had asked for his help with a new piece of furniture; she had no idea why she asked Ric, but she did.

Ric noticed the house had gone through a dramatic makeover since the last time he was here; she now had a conservatory and had an entire new kitchen. He thought that the house now seemed more like her; it suited her personality and shone of her charisma.

Although he felt a little lost at first being left to his own devices whilst she was upstairs Ric soon found his feet and made himself a cup of tea; yet he still felt guilty for doing so, he had not even shouted up to offer her a cup. After washing his mug, as he felt that was the right thing to do, he headed back out into the hallway, where he met Serena coming down the stairs.

"Wow" Ric raised an eyebrow; he had seen Serena glammed up before, but not like this. She wore a cream pair of trousers and top, with a coral jacket, plunging necklace and a pair of nude heeled shoes. She looked relaxed and summery; the hint of fake tan apparent and gold make-up tones did not make him see her anything less than beautiful. Any irritation he held, washed away and felt captivated by Serena

"_What_?" Serena creased her eyes, bemused by Ric's reaction.

"You look different"

"It's the middle of summer; I can dress weather appropriate and still look…"

"Stunning"

"I was going to use the words classy; Ric, you're only pretending to be my date, you don't need to compliment me"

"Okay" Ric nodded "Just _one_ thing" Ric walked up to her and he brought his hands to the back collar of her jacket and straightened it out a little; his hands unintentionally resting on her breasts as he finished straightening it out.

Their eyes met, this was a new close proximity for them both and unusual proximity. They were used to standing close to another, but not like this, not when their bodies were almost fully touching, eyes just holding a gaze, hearts fluttering. Not thinking of the consequences, Serena learnt up slightly and placed a kiss upon Ric's lips; a kiss that he instantly reciprocated as she slid his hands round to her back; her hands rested upon his waist, not really knowing what to do with them or what they were doing. Their lips sucked and brushed ever so tenderly, almost cautiously as they were still uncertain of what they were engaging in.

It seemed such a blur, but it felt good; it felt nice, magical. It was inevitable that this was to happen, their denial had become something of a habit, and they could never admit that they ever wanted to share such an intimate moment. As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words and these actions certainly were proving to make a statement.

Parting, neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Serena had planned to arrive at the party early just so she could make a quick exit before it all got too much for her, yet in the moment of curiosity she reached back for his hand and led him towards the stairs. Without questioning her motives, Ric followed her as she walked upstairs, his hand still in hers; they found themselves caught in this moment of lustrous need.

They headed straight for her bedroom, no talking just physical actions; as soon as the door closed, their lips once again connected, almost as if they knew that tonight would have ended this way. It should have happened well over a year ago, they both knew it; but ultimately could never dare to cross the line as their friendship and respect for one another, dutifully held high. Yet one single moment that line became crossed and they did not care; they wanted each other.

Slugging her jacket off her shoulders, Serena walked back towards her bed and kicked off her shoes, Ric too joined her as he sat on the end of his bed; taking off his shoes and then his socks, a small action which left Serena grinning. Stubborn as they both were they undressed themselves, not allowing their bodies to touch; it was all part of the game, a show of confidence, a stand of assurance.

Naked on her bed, they lay close to each other; lips engaging in soft hungry kisses, hands on each other's private parts. Fingers tenderly inserting, hands rubbing; this was just a small pre-warm up to get the excitement running, pushing her down into her bed, Ric begin trailing kisses down her body. Soft, gentle kisses, as if he were running a feather to her skin; he got this perfumed taste in his mouth from her moisturiser and it mixed with the bitter taste of fake tan, but he did not care. He made his way down to between her thighs.

This had left Serena feeling surprised as she never expected Ric to make such a move, his dark eyes looked up at her as he brought his lips to her labia. At first he let, his tongue do all of the work; slowly tracing the outer areas, the feeling was so tantalising. He could feel her warmth, as his nose nuzzled in to her groin.

Clenching her thighs around his head, she felt a rush of sensations inside her body as he started a sucking motion and he could feel her body pulsating, she tried to wiggle away, sounds unexpectedly roared from her mouth. So much so, she tried to push his head away; but instead massaged his head as he continued to allow his lips pleasure her until it left her flustered and feeling weak and groaning with contentment.

Bringing his lips back to hers, he kissed her gently, letting her know that he adored the tastes of her body, not matter where he kissed. Serena saw this more as an incentive rather than a gesture of adoration and she knew she could not let him have the upper hand, in true competitive spirit; she wanted to up the gesture of oral sex further, and not just repay the riveting experience.

At first she stroked his shaft with her hand, familiarising herself with it once more. Allowing her mouth the come around his member, she teetered her nails down to his testicles. Slowly she moved her head back and forth, only able to take in part of his number; Serena had to resort to further hand gestures. She pulled back for a moment, and trailed kisses and licking notions up and down; occasionally she gazed up at him and saw the pleasured look on his face as inventive to go on. Tracing her tongue around the tip of his penis, delicately licking her most tender parts deepened his breath.

He groaned as she took him back into her mouth, reaching down with his left arm, he cupped the side of her face, his thumb resting on her check he could see her looking up at him once more and there she knew that his climax was close. She managed to pull away in time just as he came.

Grinning, Serena allowed her body to crawl back up to his where for a moment or two they just tenderly caressed and kissed each other. When the moment was right, Ric leant on his side and encouraged Serena to mirror him, which took a bit of doing, as she just could not understand why he would suggest such a thing.

"Ric?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You're being awfully careful…" Serena remarked, she did not mind, but part of her felt he was being too careful.

"I'm not a monster, but trust me Serena" Ric spoke as he planted a kiss upon her shoulder. He lifted Serena's leg over his before guiding his penis into her; gliding into her very easily as she still dripped in wetness

He rocked his hips gently up and down, making sure he didn't go in too deep, but deep enough to hit the right spots. As his hand slipped down to her vagina and once again started to caress gently, Serena reached back and rested her hand on his buttocks. The spooning enabled a new level of closeness, as their bodies began to move as one, sensual and slow, with waves of deep ripping pressure and pace.

She wanted him to stop, not because she did not enjoy it but she wanted to kiss his lips. He could kiss her neck freely and he could mask his groans; she could not and she hated it. She found it a little overwhelming, the feel of him inside her doubled with the tender pressure he applied upon her clitoris felt electrifying; that it caused a unison shrill of sounds as they reached their climax together

Kissing her shoulder, Ric panted; as did she, this was only the beginning they were only just starting to feel fired up, and as much as their bodies ached and felt tender, both felt eager to prove that there weren't just in this for show; that they still had the stamina to go on. A sort of ego trip for them both, their never-ending competition against each other still had to take a stance even in sex.

Rolling Ric over and pushing him down on the bed, Serena kissed his lips; pressing into his mouth not allowing a single moment for them to breathe. Pulling back, she crawled back and straddled over him in all her glory and for once, she did not feel so insecure; furthermore, she was not one to take control when it came to sex but with Ric, she knew she could.

"Serena you don't want to do that"

"I bloody well do" Serena replied as she just her hand to guide his penis into her. Lowering herself down, he caved deeper into her. "Oh, fuck" a pleasured but painful response from Serena. As relaxed as she felt, she was not expecting that. It proved Ric had failed to go deep at all into her within their first encounter; even though it felt like he had.

"_Serena_?"

"Hmm"

"You okay"

"Fine… _Just_ ..." Serena trailed off as she slightly repositioned her body "You can't have all the fun"

At first, she just rocked her hips forward, slowly – she needed to find a comfortable stance, her hands rested upon his; which grasped her buttocks, despite the distance their eyes kept fixed upon each other, watching every pleasured facial expression, witnessing every moan.

In a moment of sheer confidence, she rocketed with pace; fiercely her body slammed down on his thighs, a hand of hers pressing down on his abdomen, almost sticking their due to the heat created. Moans escalated, eyes closed until the moment Serena's legs turned to a jelly like state. Lowering her body down, which allowed Ric to kiss her breasts, Serena took the last few thrusts ever so slowly, almost allowing Ric to withdraw from her body. With their foreheads resting together, breath on breath, eye upon eye, they allowed their tongues to meet and dance around each other's.

The pulsating throbbing sensation from Ric's member caused Serena to quiver; instead of allowing their vocalisations to rocket around the room, the concealed it all in a long tantalizing kiss as they flooded each other once more.

Naturally, they both found the intensity of the moments they had just shared beyond satisfying; both felt surprised towards each other, Serena never expected Ric to have such a well-endowed penis, she thought that was just a rumour; a myth that all black men were bestowed with. Furthermore, she did not expect him to have that stamina that he gave; he may be slow and methodical as a consultant, but as a lover, he could really notch up the place. Ric had his visions of Serena, but it was not like this, she was good; more than good and so much more beautiful than she ever let off, she kept it all hidden away under ill-fitted clothes and he could not understand why.

Pulling away from his arms, Serena did not intend to come across as cold or ungrateful of the moment they had just shared, she mumbled some incoherent words before climbing out of bed and putting on her underwear. Ric just watched, he was not one hundred percent sure what this now meant for them both, but he knew that he certainly enjoyed himself and selfishly he hoped that they could just enjoy the night together in bed. Secretly Serena wanted that too, she still dreaded going to this party; but she knew a no show would just cause her more grievance.

"We're late as it is, we should get a move on" She sighed

Ric said nothing and did as she requested; to say things felt a little tense and uncertain was an understatement, their eyes kept drawing towards each other looking for a reaction a telling sign of what they should do, but it lay unrevealed. Furthermore, instead of confronting what had just happened they fell into the old circle once more and niggled each other with random quips right up until the moment they rang they stood at the front door.

Despite the niggling quips, they had walked to the hosts side by side hands almost daring to touch, as they arrived at the front door Ric's arm dutiful placed itself around Serena; his hand resting on the small of her back, the intimacy of early almost feeling like a distant memory. Serena fretted about the event and Ric wondered what he had let himself in for; it all seemed like a nightmare of an event and both had an inkling of what they would rather be doing. Serena rang the doorbell and took a deep breath as they found themselves pleasantly greeted,

"Serena, _darling_ lovely to see you, we thought you were bailing on us…" Melanie the party hostess answered the door "And who is this fine man"

"Griffin, Ric Griffin" Serena rolled her eyes as Ric introduced himself; it was so typical of him.

"Very suave" Melanie replied, "Oscar sweetie look who has arrived" she called over to her husband who instantly swooped over wearing a large smile "this is Serena's squeeze"

Serena instantly frowned at that remark, whereas Ric strangely found it amusing.

"We Sir should get better acquainted and leave the girls to catch up" Oscar spoke, putting his arm around Ric's shoulder and dragging him away.

An instant rush of insecurity washed upon Serena, she had asked him there to protect her, and now she felt on her own and subject to vulnerability and questions that she did not want to answer. Ric had managed to take a sneaky glance back towards her, but he had no way of being back at her side, he had found himself under Oscar's wing, so to speak.

"You never said he was a dashing gentleman?" Melanie spoke, almost with some surprise as she led Serena into the living room

"That is because I do _not_ need to gloat"

"That's harsh"

"Ric is a wonderful man; I just like to keep him to myself." Serena felt surprised as to how quickly those words escaped her, she was merely improvising, and it felt easy. "Besides, he is more than just atheistically pleasing"

"So where did you find him?"

"We work together"

"I thought you once said work romances were a thing of the past"

"Yes, well... things change" Serena almost found herself snapping. There was not a hint of romance at all between herself and Ric. The only thing between them was friendship and pent up sexual frustration that they recently unleashed. "And… I don't want Oscar harassing him for details"

"You can't bring _your_ beau to a party and expect _us_ to let it rest. Serena you've been a woman of mystery…"

"It can stay that way, so you can lay off with the prospective hook ups you have in line for me, I don't need them"

"Oh _shit_!" Melanie exclaimed, she had only just remembered that she had invited a friend or two to come and amuse Serena. Trouble is she had no idea where those male friends were and she knew she needed to find them before it was too late. "Loving you and leaving you for a second; I need a word with my husband…"

Serena shrugged, and picked at a few of the Olives; this party was going a lot worse than she had imagined and she had only just arrived. It all just seemed so uninteresting, usually she could settle herself into a bottle of wine; but she did not even have a drink in her hand, her thoughts lay consumed with Ric. She was not sure if she liked it or not, but she just could not get him or earlier out of her head; now that he wasn't by her side and annoying her she felt like she was missing a limb.

Spotting him through the crowds brought a smile to her face; coyly she raised her hand in a bid for him to notice her –which he did after all he was looking for her after escaping the pomposity of Oscar. Once he had spotted her Ric headed over, he had a glass of Red Wine in each hand and almost looked flustered. "Thought you could do with one of these?"

"Thanks" Serena smiled "I'm sorry that you have been dragged into this… I..."

"It's fine, I understand why you wanted me around; it's a _crazy_ world here"

"A fake world"

"Yes, I thought I was a '_date'_ not a boyfriend"

"Sorry, I... I didn't make that clear"

"Guess we are _all_ faking it"

"Quite, they aren't really posh, he is ... She just puts it on... She is common muck, you should hear her when she is drunk, a real cockney. This is all a façade, they aren't posh" Serena huffed,

"Unlike you" Ric leaned in with a smile

"Hey, that's uncalled for; the family line for me had always been middle class. How I ended up in Holby... I have no idea"

"Well that aside, some of us just get lucky" Ric shrugged, noting his own upbringing.

"You didn't get lucky ... You have talent and intelligence- that's why you got to Cambridge, that is _why_ you are the success that you are" Serena spoke with admiration; she knew of his sacrifices and respected him for what he had done.

"I'm a guy from Ghana, life wasn't _always_ easy"

"But you are an amazing guy Ric, you broke out and succeeded, not because you were lucky, but because you... You are _so_ deserving of this life, even when your methods are sometimes outdated. I would want you as my surgeon if I was requiring medical assistance"

"A compliment" Ric nudged Serena playfully and they both laughed, feeling more comfortable with each other than they had been before. In that moment, they did not need to say anything more; just gazing into each other's eyes, something had changed between them. A deeper connection made, the intimacy they had shared brought out a new bond, and they were just starting to realise this. The small moment they had spent apart, they had both wished to find themselves in each other's arms – standing proudly and assured.

"Oh god" Serena sighed as she noticed someone approach them from the corner of her eye

"_What_?" Ric replied feeling a little perplexed.

"Hey... I'm Dave; you must be Serena, heard a lot about you?" The arrogant voice filled the room, making almost everyone cringe.

"Sure you have"

"How about I get you a drink?"

"I have a drink" Serena replied firmly

"Well how about we get a bottle of champers and head upstairs" Dave winked and Serena glared with disdain.

"That won't be necessary"

"Ah come on, Mel says there are more cobwebs up _there_ than a rotting cadaver"

It was then Ric realised why Serena really invited him here, she had never elaborated on the real facts as to why she needed a 'fake' date for tonight, but it started to make sense; she was purposely going to find herself set up. Taking to his role as 'boyfriend'

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to Serena like that"

"Yeah, who are you? Can't you see we are talking?"

"Yes, you interrupted us" Ric placed his arm around Serena in a stance of protection. "Serena and I, we…"

"You are _kidding_ me? Where is that bitch? She told me you were a horny single cow…" Dave grunted, he felt mildly irritated, he was using this party as an excuse to get a free shag and now that was not to go his way, he wanted to let his 'friends' know how disappointed he was.

"Thanks" Serena sighed, as she ever so slightly leant into Ric as they watched Dave walk away.

"We should get out of here," Ric suggested, he figured staying would cause more aggro.

"That is the best thing I have heard since we arrived" Serena smiled and teased "You _are_ learning"

"You could have just not come here?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Serena classically raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that sleazy Dave would have had a chance had I not been your plus one?"

"God know, I'm not _that_ desperate... I am not at all desperate... I" Serena suddenly felt flustered, is that what her account with Ric appeared like, desperation?

"I never said you were I just merely…"

"I don't sleep around if that is what you are suggesting"

"Of course not.. I.."

"I would have let him believe he had a chance and then left him high and cry. I don't let Mel and Oscar dictate who I see or do" Serena replied firmly, although a slightly hypocritical statement as ended up brining Ric to this party and she slept with him moments before.

"Okay" Ric nodded "Shall we go before things kick off?"

"Hmmm" Serena responded and took lead, not caring to say goodbye to anyone. Ric followed suit, leisurely they walked back down the street, neither saying another word, just enjoying the peace, the laughter and shouting from the party becoming a distant sound. They remained silent right up until the moment they reached her front door.

As Serena unlocked her door she took a step into her home, before turning back and looking at Ric, who stood sheepishly on the spot, he really did not know what to say or do; after all what were they now, friends, lovers, friends who had sex? He had no idea.

"Well I'll see you some time, Tuesday at work" Ric almost stuttered

"You don't have to go"

"Party is over, well for us"

"We could carry on and have a party of our own" Serena raised an eyebrow "Earlier was both surprising and fun"

"Serena"

"_Ric_…"

"I _know_" Ric nodded his head, knowing that they both were on the same page despite almost trying to beat around the bush. It was more than a one off fling, feelings did run deeper, and they knew they could not keep ignoring it now.

"So"

"So…." Ric repeated, as Serena leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips

"Are you going to stand there all evening or are you going to come in?"

Ric nodded, this was not an opportunity he was going to let slip through his fingers, he could not let it

The door closed and Ric instantly pressed Serena against the hallway wall; their lips meeting, a magnetic charge, their lips never supposed to part, grasping on to numerous body parts their hands tugged at various clothing items. They were inches from succumbing to the passion, ready to explore each other's bodies once more; that was until Serena broke the contact and whispered.

"Sod the foreplay Ric, just take me to bed"

A frantic dash upstairs fierce kisses as clothes flung across the room, they did not even care for closing the door; not that it mattered, as they were the only two people in the house. Falling on to the bed, the shuffled themselves up towards the pillows the sheets and covers creased up below them.

His body over hers, he ran his hands up her body as they kissed softy; her hands running across the nape of his neck as he entered her body Ric held himself closer towards her as her legs arched up and wrapped around his back. Maximum penetration occurred as she slowly thrusted his hips merely an inch in and out of her. Enriched breathes through the kisses, intense eye contact. It was all beyond orgasmic, slow, and tender, holding each other as close as they could, unified pulses and soft glorified groans.

Another steamy encounter, toe curling, and tender, yet crippling, after reaching their tender peak they lay embraced in each other's arms; more riveting than their earlier encounter, leaving soft kisses upon each other's arms, they seemed rather content with each other; settled in fact, as if their lives were always like this.

Pulling away, Serena fumbled through her bedside draw, and then fell back into Ric's arms, placing a small plastic container between them, before she opened up a packet of cigarettes pulling a single one and a lighter and sparking up.

"You don't smoke" Ric pointed out as soon as she took her first drag

"I know, how _observant_ of you" Serena sighed as took a long drag and exhaled with great relief as she nestled herself further into his arms.

"So whose are they?" Ric quizzed

"Mine"

"_Why_?"

"After mum died, I needed a vice... I tried it, was not _so_ keen, but right now it feels satisfying, here…" Serena handed the cigarette to Ric, and like a duck to water, he took a few drags, before docking some ash into the little plastic tub.

"I prefer a cigar myself"

Serena snorted, she was to make some lame comparable joke, but instead she took the cigarette from his hand and continued to smoke it right until the butt, Ric delicately stroking her waist causing her to happily "This feels good"

"I agree" Ric kissed her shoulder "What now, for us?"

"I don't know, we could possible go on a _date_... If you would like, that is"

"No, sounds like a reasonable thing to do, unless you"

"Oh, no I… want to, if this is what is in store then I _absolutely_ want this…" Serena paused "It's not just about the sex, I do like you"

"So no more playing the 'fake boyfriend' I get to do it for real"

"Hmmm" Serena grinned as she planted a single kiss upon his lips, before discarding the ashy contents and cigarettes upon her bedside draws; she turned to face him and smiled "Fancy a cuppa?"


End file.
